Words
by My Identity Stays Anonymous
Summary: "People say actions speak louder than words. But I didn't have the confidence to do that" -Kim. *One-Shot* R&R!


**Hey, here's a little one-shot. I like doing song fics and this is one of them. Man, I hate being sick.**

**Song: Words- Skylar Grey**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it. Or this song.**

…Words…

It's been a year or two since I've moved away from Seaford. I miss everyone there, especially Jack Anderson. I was really close to confessing to him about how much I love him. Sadly, the words couldn't come out.

People say actions speak louder than words. I didn't have the confidence for that though. He doesn't know how I feel about him and I probably won't know if he likes me back or not.

_Always in a rush_

_Never stay on the phone long enough_

_Why am I so self-important?_

_Said I'd see you soon_

_But that was, oh, maybe a year ago_

_Didn't know time was of the essence_

_So many questions_

_But I'm talking to myself _

_I know that you can't hear me anymore_

_Not anymore_

_So much to tell you_

_And most of all goodbye_

_But I know that you can't hear me anymore_

I feel so empty without him. Such a cocky, handsome, meltable hazel-eyed brunette. Salty water of my eyes start to well up. My mother told me that I shouldn't cry over a boy. I can't stay strong anymore. My mother died cause of cancer. My dad died cause of a car crash. I feel too weak now. My friends are well I don't know what they're doing or how they're doing.

_It's so loud inside my head_

_With words that I should have said_

_As I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

_Always talking shit_

_Took your advice and did the opposite_

_Just being young and stupid_

_I haven't been all that you could've hoped for_

_But if you held on a little longer_

_You'd have had more reasons to be proud_

Jack always gave me advice and helped me through whatever problem I was going through. He's always there for me. But being the stubborn self I am I do the exact opposite, saying that I can take care of myself when really I just can't. I just try to be independent but I fail and then he saves me. He's my prince charming. My knight in shining armor. Milton, Eddie, Jerry, and Rudy help me too but Jack's the one who helps me the most.

_So many questions_

_But I'm talking to myself_

_I know that you can't hear me anymore_

_Not anymore_

_So much to tell you_

_And most of all goodbye_

_But I know that you can't hear me anymore_

_It's so loud in my head_

_With words that I should've said_

_And as I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words_

I really regret moving. Not being able to say the words I've wanted to say to him for so long. I have new friends but they're not as special and extraordinary as my Seaford friends. I have never had an actual relationship yet. Why? I don't love anyone else. Only Jack. My first love. I wish he could hear me. So much distance between us. I always imagined how it would be like with us and our happy ending.

_The longer I stand here _

_The louder the silence_

_I know that you're gone but sometimes I swear that I hear_

_Your voice when the wind blows_

_So I talk to the shadows_

_Hoping you might be listening cause I want you to know_

_It's so loud in my head_

_With words I should have said_

_And as I drown in my regrets_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

_I never said_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

_Never said_

_I can't take back the words I never said_

Through the clear rainy window, I saw a glimpse of brunette hair. I stare and look closely then I open my window, not caring about the rain, and get a closer look. It's Jack!

"Open your eyes Kim! The movie's over! Wake up!" He yelled.

"But my eyes are open…. there open… there open" I said.

Then I actually opened my eyes. Oh, thank god it was just a dream. I'm panting slightly. I gotta confess before it becomes too late.

"Kim you know you sleep talk" Jack teased. Typical him.

"Shut up, but that's not important. I have something to tell you that I've been dying to say for a while now." I replied back.

"Okay what is it?" He questioned.

"Well… I-I..uh l-love… y-you?" I said but it came out more like a question.

"Aww wittle Kwimmy is telling me she loves me" He teased. I blushed of course.

"Jack, I'm not lying, it's true. I'm not messing around I promise you. Guess that was a big mistake if this is your reply." I said with a serious tone. I start getting up as I was saying that. A hand grabbed mine and pulled me back down onto my seat.

Pair of lips connected to mine. A soft kiss was planted on my lips. Okay that sounded weird. I kiss back. Just a gentle kiss. I found out it was Jack who kissed me. My eyes went wide after I realized who it was.

"Uh.. ub… huh?" I stuttered. I couldn't find the words.

"I love you too Kimmy." He said.

* * *

Once I got home, I was smiling like an idiot.

He loves me back.

**Finished! Oh read my halloween story The Writer Vs The Demon. Chapter 2 will be the start. **

**Review! **


End file.
